Je hais ma vie
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: eh bien..après la guerre on s'occupe comme on peu...mais je ne saurais résumer, c'est pourquoi je propose que vous alliez voir. langage grossier et Yaoi!.


**un petit Os sans prétention..enfin normalement, mais bon les idées en cours, son pas forcément les meilleurs, mais sachant qu'il y avait des chance pour que je ne puisse pas m'en débarrasser.;eh bien comme cela c'est fait!**

**Enjoy!!**

Ma journée est pourrie. C'est officiel.. quoique non c'est toute ma vie qui est nulissime. Je me présente; Ronald Weasley, dernier fils de la famille Weasley, avant dernier enfant de cette même famille. Le petit à qui on a toujours tous refilé, les vêtements comme les objets, délavés, un peu cassé, mais toujours utiles.

Celui qui est toujours planqué à l'ombre du survivant maintenant nommé Celui-qui-a-vaincu-pour-de-bond-le-foutu-mage-noir-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom-qui-a-disparue-pour-revenir-toujours-plus-fort-toujours-plus-con..

..hum oui vous devez être paumé... je ré-explique de long en large et en travers.

Alors; oui Harry Potter à survécue, oui Potter à vaincue, Dumbledore, fait encore et toujours mu muse avec les nerfs des gens sain d'esprit, Non Rogue n'est pas un vilain méchant mangemort, Lucius Malfoy non plus d'ailleurs, son fils est très soulagé d'apprendre qu'il est pas un paria....Voldemort avait fait des horc-machin chose.

Voldy mort, Harry est sortit de l'hosto frais comme un gardon sans cicatrice ni rien...

Non le problème est pas là tous va vachement bien, il y a eu quelque mort mais je ne sais pas qui.... bon Moi dans tous ça j'ai suivit Harry, j'ai fait la guerre, et je suis maintenant un rescapé de guerre.....comment dire ....

Je me souvient plus trop du combat final, seulement des putains d'impressions, qui me hantes la nuit, je me suis réveillé trois semaines plus tard d'un coma magique pour qu'on m'annonce que la guerre était finit et aussi que je ne pouvais plus parler....oui touché par de la magie noir..un truc comme ça ;y avait plein de mots compliqué j'ai pas retenu sauf l'idée principal, Harry est vivant tous le monde il est content et moi je suis muet à vie...

Et bien sur personne n'a appris la télépathie ou le langage des signes...je communique alors avec un carnet, j'ai bien voulut tester le langage morse avec Hermione mais bon elle semblait pas très emballée. Deux semaines plus tard je sortais de l'hôpital. Et le 1er septembre je prenais le Poudlard expresse pour passer mes aspics , ma seule et dernière année à Poudlard sans de Voldemort aux fesses.

Quand on peu plus parler on devient nettement moins intéressant c'est bien connu... et quand on peu plus parler on réfléchit beaucoup..un peu trop peut être. Les autres élèves se détournait peu à peu de moi, sauf Hermione dans un certain sens...Avant je pouvais gueuler avec elle pour la calmer, maintenant elle me gueule dessus sans raison et je suis obliger de la vexer en me cassant pour la faire taire. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps libre entre la bibliothèque, le dessin, le vole et les échecs...

Donc tous cela pourquoi me direz vous eh bien....en faite jusque là je croyais que j'avais quand même un peu de chance dans cette putain de vie mais là non vraiment...Harry décide de se bécoter avec Blaise Zabini, passe encore, mais que ils me fassent foirer ma putain de potions en cours!!!! Je vais les tuer!! d'une mort lente, douloureuse et humiliante!!!! les pendre au plafond avec leurs cravates?...les pousser à se suicider avec du poissons pas frais?...je me tâte..

- Monsieur Weasley, veuillez réfréner vos envie de meurtre sur vos deux camarades....Potter, Zabini mon cours n'est pas fait pour s'envoyer en l'air!

Oh mon Dieu il a lut dans mes pensé..quoique non de toute façons, je ne peux pas parler, je suis inintéressant, inutile, ça devait se voir sur le visage..rah j'en ai marre!!!!!!pour la peine je me casse!

- Weasley, vous bougez et je vous colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année!

....que?!j'avais pas bougé!!comment qu'il fait lui.......attend attend..on parle de Rogue maître des potions et....euh et..à voilà occlumencie et légilimencie!!!!! Bah voila!! elle est là la raison!!...

- bravo pour vôtre perspicacité maintenant recommencez votre potions.

roh si en plus on peut plus penser en paix..enfin maintenant il sait que même les griffondors on un cerveau..reste à savoir si ils savent l'utiliser...Ruminons cela pendant le reste du cours et finissons la potion..Qui a dit que les mecs c'était tous des thèseux Mono tache?!! je proteste j'ai toujours su faire plusieurs choses à la fois!! j'avais juste la flemme...

bref j'ai passé le cours à ruminer, ruminer, non je ne suis pas une vache...à la fin du cours j'ai finit ma potions et l'ai réussit..oui quand on à plus rien à faire on relit ses cours et on bosse..mais j'ai un projet..un peu fou..pourquoi pas ça, pourquoi pas?..Hermione est dans la lune elle ne pense pas à moi...on à l'après-midi de libre, j'en profite pour m'échapper...

Non je ne fille pas le parfait amour avec Hermione, elle est folle amoureuse de Viktor, oui Viktor, Viktor Krum. Si j'étais pas sur qu'il était fou amoureux d'Hermione, je lui aurait sauté dessus. J'ai eu la révélation du siècle y a un an, en matant fréquemment Harry dans les vestiaire de quidditch...

Bref j'ai réussit à m'enfuir!!!! Hourra!! je cours vers une clairière dans la forêt interdite. Et entame mon entraînement, mon projet est bien avancé, je devrais pouvoir me transformer.

Alors que je commence à prendre ma forme animal, je sens que quelqu'un arrive derrière moi, je n'est pas le temps de dire ouf que je reçois un sort sur le dos, et me voilà plus petit...tous roux...et je viens de glapir...mais quelle merde! Le gars m'ayant lancé le sort s'approche et je peux enfin voir quel est l'enfoiré qui vient de me bloquer dans ma forme animagus...

D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce que je suis?...Je suis roux? Merdum moi qui avais tous fait pour arrêter de ressembler à la fratrie Weasley!!! ben oui le roux c'est trop visible je m'étais teint les cheveux en bruns..échec critique pour l'animagus...

-ya un truc qu'a fait du bruit dans le coin....oh mais un renard!!!!!!qu'il est meugnon!!

Non je ne suis pas meugnon, comme tu l'as dit je suis un renard et je mord!

- Ouaille!!!!!!!! sale bête!!

outch..j'avais pas vu venir le coup de jambe..mal.....elle en a de la force Pansy..à croire qu'elle est pas humaine...quoique c'est peut être ma forme animagus..je me suis pris un arbre, je dois avoir une côte fêlée...

- qu'est ce qu'il y a Pansy?

- un enfoiré de renard qui ma mordue la main!!!!Dray!! j'ai mal!! et t'approche pas de ce monstre diabolique!!!il te ferait du mal!!

eh oh je sais que je suis pas super beau, mais quand même monstre diabolique..faut pas exagérer!!

- tu as du lui faire peur..eh puis elle à pas l'air si méchante cette apparition diabolique...

.....Malfoy tu me touche je te bouffes!!! ..enfin quand je pourrais bouger..c'est pas demain la veille...Bon toute les filles ont un coeur..jouons les bestiole triste battue et terrorisée...

- oh regarde ça Pansy, il est super mignon avec ses grands yeux larmoyants... et puis ses petits couinements plaintifs..c'est décidé je le garde!!

- mais t'es pas fou, il a peut être la rage!!!!

.......ben voyons!!! un animagus ayant la rage.....et pourquoi pas la rhinocérite vocalo-jambiale? Hein? Non mais ho ça va bien deux minute mais là j'ai mal!!!!!!!!...doucement !!!! on a pas appris la douceur chez toi Malfoy?!! et me tripote pas comme ça on a pas élevé les véracrasses ensemble!! Non !!Non!! pas derrière les oreilles!!!!Nooo-rooh!!! c'est bon!!!!! ...un ..un petit peu..plus haut.. oui là!! parfait!! ouh qu'il gratouille parfaitement bien!!!!

...tiens on bouge où qu'on va comme ça? Oh!!! mais si c'est pas mon professeur préféré!!...c'était ironique, comment Severus Rogue pourrais être mon professeur préféré...non mais me regarder pas comme ça c'est pas ma faute si Pansy est une quiche en sortilège!!!

..hum oui vous devez pas comprendre très bien..mais bon maintenant que j'ai le droit de me faire gratouiller par un beau mec sans qu'on vienne me pourrir la vie...venez pas me faire chier!!tiens il à la bouche accroché au planché...il vient de tilter que son filleul à un Ronald Weasley de la plus chiante et plus nombreuse famille Weasley transformé en renard dans les bras?

Roh ça va pas la peine de me lancer le regard qui tue.. de toute façon je suis le plus fort à ce jeu là nah!! parce que moi je peu pas parler donc forcément je vais bientôt publier la nouvelle édition du_ Langage de Ronald Weasley_ _pour les nuls et les pas nuls_, édition castor et fouine, par Jean-marc Laveuhgleuh....

Draco!! doucement j'ai une côte fêlée à cause du monstre que tu appel amie!!!!!!!! et si tu continus à me remuer dans tous les sens je risque de te gerber dessus, oui Severus à vu ton chargement!! maintenant tu peux arrêter? J'ai mal au coeur...s'il vous plaît professeur faites quelque chose!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Draco arrête un peu de secouer cet animal, tu risque de le planter dans un mur, et je ne veux pas de sang sur mes habits..

Professeur, je vous remercie vous venez de sauver les neurones restant d'un mauvais griffondor.... allons ne soyez pas surpris, nous savons tous les deux que la présence de neurones chez les griffy n'est plus à prouver, par contre, celle du neurone de Crabbe et Goyle est toujours hypothétique...

Ah, Draco repars tous content..et vous lui avez pas dit que l'autre folle ma explosé une côte!!!! Professeur, vous êtes la pire ordure, après Voldemort bien sur.

* * *

J'ai survécue. Oui ça fait vachement dramatique, mais je m'en fous! J'ai survécue à trois jours avec Draco!!! C'est bien il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte que son soit disant renard n'a pas vraiment un comportement normal. Il ne sait pas encore, et juste comme ça eh ben moi je suis vachement content!! ça m'évite des emmerdes, et tien le voilà justement qui revient.

-Ron!!!

oui il a vraiment beaucoup d'imagination c'était ça ou être Roux, Roukie, Jean-Jacque, Philibert, Arneaud-Renée-Louis, La Teigne, Mignon et Trognon... mon choix a été vite fait. Il a vraiment une imagination débordante ce mec, s'il a un jour des gosses, je les pleins. Bref revenons à nos moutons, pour le coup c'est revenons à nos dragon.

-c'est trop étrange aujourd'hui Ron était pas là, en cours

ah mais si je suis là je proteste!! c'est toi qui m'as empêcher de me pointer en cours, toi et ta copine de folle!!!....attend 'tend 'tend!! il a bien parler de Ron, c'est à dire moi, l'humain?...des gens savent que j'existe?....Ouah ça fait un choc...eh mais pourquoi il le sais l'autre que j'existe?

- c'est dommage, je voulais le voir..depuis quelque temps il a l'air vachement déprimé...

je penche la tête sur le côté, dans une demande d'explication. Alors que en faite, je suis sur le cul, complètement ébahi, déjà il sait que j'existe, mais en plus, il remarque que je ne vais pas bien?!! on n'arrête pas le progrès!

- ah oui c'est vrai tu ne sais pas, Ronald Weasley, était mon pire ennemie, en faite, sa famille était considérée comme une honte chez les sang-pur, je le détestait parce qu'il est chez griffondor, qu'il était pauvre, qu'il n'avait pas d'esprit, et aussi parce qu'il est en quelque sorte la cause de mon ex-inimitié entre Harry et moi. Mais lors de la bataille final, il a perdu la voix, et depuis, je trouve qu'il a beaucoup changé, et principalement en bien. Il est devenu beaucoup plus réfléchi, mature, et moins porté sur les querelles entre maisons. Et un jour eh ben il m'a sauvé. Oh il doit l'avoir oublié, c'était lors d'une bataille, je me battait contre un mangemort, et alors que j'étais centré sur mon opposant, un autre s'était glissé derrière moi. Et alors qu'il allait me tuer...il est arrivé.

Zorro est arrivé-é-euh!!! eh ben dis donc..je passe pour le héros dans ce récit...c'est bien la première fois..je suis passé pour le boulet, le mur, l'ami stupide, le mec intelligent, l'intellect, mais le héros...Bon c'est pas tous cela, mais moi j'étais persuadé qu'il ne m'avait pas grillé...apparemment je me suis trompé...Étrange qu'il s'intéresse autant à moi...enfin l'humain..

- tu sais...je crois que je l'aime...

bien, bien, bien....intéressant...Que-quoi?!!! oh mon Dieu!! oh mon dieu!! je fais quoi? Je fais quoi? Je fais quoi?...

j'avoue qu'il est pas mal, même carrément beau gosse... mais...rah!! je hais ça!!!...Mais j'y pense!! je suis encore un simple renard à ses yeux!! donc pour le moment je m'en fout!!!! Yeah!!!! bien ceci étant dit...Draco!!! tu me gratouille?????!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Je hais ce mec....un pauvre Serdaigle que Dray a ramené dans le dortoir, et franchement il m'est vraiment antipathique, un peu comme les autres; oui je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais le Serpentard c'est mis en tête de se faire les trois quart des mecs de Poudlard...et franchement je n'aime pas ça, mais pas du tout...ça me fait mal, un pincement au coeur, et l'impression d'être trahit...l'envie de pleurer...Tiens Rogue débarque, il vient m'éviter une scène de torture? Il dis deux mots à Dray qui hoche de la tête, et il s'approche de moi et m'embarque sans préavis!!! Eh oh!! non!!! laissez moi d'abord castrer ce pauvre mioche de Serdaigle avant!!!

- vous ne castrer personne Monsieur Weasley

... hein? Ah mais si je proteste!! Étant un animal sauvage, je me réserve le droit de sauter sur le gamin et de lui arracher les couilles!! ...hein? Où qu'on est?...les cachots?...je veux pas dire mais juste pour me rassurer...vous aller pas m'ouvrir le bide et me prélever des ingrédient de Potions?

- Non! Je suis là parce que j'en ai marre de vos jérémiade depuis trois jours!!

eh oh vous êtes occlument, vous devriez pouvoir éviter de m'entendre penser!!

- bien sur mais vous penser tellement fort que je ne peux pas faire autrement, donc je vais régler ce putain de problème une fois pour toute..s'il le faut je jouerais au psychologue mais vous me foutrer la paix une fois pour toute!

ouah..Snape qui jure.. c'est un fait rare, tellement peu connu, je devrais donner mes souvenir à un musée...attend..pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un psychologue je vais très bien merci!!

- quand on ne se rend pas compte qu'on est amoureux de mon filleul depuis longtemps je ne dis pas que l'on va bien!

Eh oh moi je m'amuse pas à vous balancer à la figure que vous êtes pas capable de dire la même chose à Remus Lupin!!...oh j'ai appuyer là où ça fait mal?...quel dommage!! bref reprenons calmement avant que vous ne vouliez m'éventrer...Donc avez vous un moyen qui me permettrait de reprendre ma forme humaine, que je puisse aller agresser le Serdaigle et enfin dire à Dray ce que je ressent pour lui?

-que? Vous le saviez?

Bien sur je suis pas con à ce point là!! et non ne levez pas un sourcil sceptique, je voulais juste espérer me tromper sur mes sentiments...bref donc? -...oui...si vous m'aidez avec Remus. Le sortilège d'abord!!

- bien bien bien...animagus revelio caprium.

.....c'est con...mais bon du moment que je suis de nouveau humain...par contre je suis nu..vous avez pas un pantalon et une chemise?

- et mon aide?

Oh bien sur, Remus est fou de vous mais il a juste peur que vous le rejetiez, donc il meurt de peur à chaque fois que vous l'approchez, non franchement, vous le coincez dans vos appartements, vous lui avouez et vous finissez en parti de jambe en l'air. Sur ce je vais vous laisser, et je vais récupérer ce qui est à moi.

Je m'élance donc dans les couloirs croise quelque personnes étonné de me voir sans uniforme. Par contre je me dirige vers la volière...ah oui d'accord...je comprend, parfois j'agis et je comprend ensuite ce que j'ai voulu faire, donc bon. Je choppe un bout de papier griffonne un mot à la vavite, et vais chercher coq.

Trouvé!! boule de plume ramène ton bec, et apporte ça à Dray. Après être sur que le piaf ai compris mes intention, je repars tout aussi vite dans les couloirs, jusqu'au Septième étage, fait trois aller retour, et entre dans la pièce qui apparaît. S'en suit une attente, qui me paraît interminable, mais qui,dois durer en tout et pour tout à quelque minutes.

La porte s'ouvre enfin, et entre Draco un peu éméché, les joue rougis, il semble étonné des ténèbres régnant dans la pièce, moi pas c'est mieux ainsi, je pourrais l'aimer peut être en silence. Il s'avance et appel mon nom, je me glisse derrière lui, une ombre parmi les ombres, il n'a pas peur...je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille et ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il sursaute mais semble se détendre en sentant qui je suis, il m'a reconnu.

Un baiser, je t'aime. Deux baiser, tu es à moi. Trois baiser, je ne te laisserai pas. Quatre baiser, et tu gémis. Tu m'as compris. Oh Draco, je t'aime, tu as la peau si douce, et si belle, je te veux. Tu comprends encore une fois, je le sais. Et tu sais que je le sais, car tu gémis et tu baiser langoureux et tu es dans mes bras, faible, tremblant, gémissant, pour moi, à cause de moi. Et je veux voir plus que cela, je veux entendre plus que cela et je veux sentir plus que cela.

* * *

Et tu le as appris le langage des signes?!!

-bien sur!! sinon je n'aurais pas pu te comprendre autant!!

ah ça j'en sais rien, ton parrain me comprends bien parce qu'il trouve que je pense trop fort!

- tu sais que Severus est très grincheux, et il a tendance à exagérer..mais je crois que c'est grâce à toi qu'il semble plus heureux..

heureux?...il tire toujours la tronche pourtant!!..mais là n'est pas la question, je t'aime.

-je sais, Ron, je sais

..tu sais aussi que ton renard...Ron,là. eh ben c'était moi?

- je..Quoi?!! ça veut dire que!! oh mon Dieu!!!!!!!

**et Voila, ravis d'avoir pu vous occuper un minimum...Review!!!**


End file.
